rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Edited for television
When Rush Hour airs on TV, some scenes are cut and lines with curse words are changed to make it suitable to air on television. Here is a list of the scenes/lines that were changed from its theatrical airing: Rush Hour *Carter: You thought I was gonna do this out front?! ("shit" is cut out) *Carter: "Oh, shoot." (instead of "shit") *Carter: Man, I've been looking everywhere for this! ("shit" is cut out) *Carter's line, "The Iraqians can't even get this shit, man!" is changed to "The Dominicans can't even get this stuff, man!" *Clive: I'm gonna splatter his brains all over this parking lot if you don't get back in the car and buy some donuts! (instead of "I'm gonna blow his head all over the freakin' parking lot, asshole! Get back in the car and buy some donuts!") *William Diel: Who would want the job? (instead of "Who would want such a bullshit assignment?") *William: Everyone's so afraid of their own shadow. ("god-damn" is cut out) *William: ...we can still blow it up. (instead of "shit") *Carter: You damn right! (instead of "You god-damn right!") *Carter: Hey! HEY! (instead of "This is bullshit!") *For Carter's line, "I cannot believe this shit! First, I get a bullshit assignment and now, Mr. Rice-a-Roni. Don't even speak American," a different take is used. In the original film, he said the line with the camera facing his front. In the edited version, it is facing his back and the line is changed to "I cannot believe this! First, I get a messed up assignment and now I gotta hang out with Mr. Rice-a-Roni." *Carter: You put your own bag in the back! (instead of "shit") *Carter: Legit? Yeah, right! (instead of "Legit, my ass") *Stucky: "...like he's starting some kind of war" ("or some shit" is cut out) *Carter: You full of it, you understand that? You full of it. (instead of "shit") *Lee: It makes it easier to find out how full of talk they are. (instead of "shit") *Carter: So, I'm the one full of it? (instead of "shit") *Lee: We both full of it. (instead of "shit") *Carter: You full of it. (instead of "shit") *Carter's line, "Your ass belongs to me!" is changed to "Now follow my lead!" *Carter's line, "You did not just touch my god-damn radio!" is changed to "I know you didn't just touch my radio." *Carter's line, "The Beach Boys will give you a great ass whuppin'!" is cut out. *Carter's line, "You could get your ass killed out here, man!" is changed to "You could get killed out here, man!" *Carter: What's up, negro? (instead of "my nigga") *Carter: MC Hammer Daddy, put the gun down. ("God damn" is cut out) *Carter: I'mma take all you in right now... (instead of "your asses") *Luke: Boy damn!. (instead of "God") *Carter: The only reason I haven't busted you... (instead of "your ass") *Carter: If I have to, I will bust you. (instead of "your ass") *Luke: Bad dude outta Hong Kong buying up everything. (instead of "badass" and "every God damn thing") *Luke's line, "Shit, I don't know his name, he ain't buying shit from me!" is changed to "I don't know his name, he ain't buying from me". *Lee: What's up? (instead of "what's up, my nigga?") *Luke: You had better take your hands off my suit. ("God damn" is cut out) *Carter: Get back against the wall! Get your big Happy Meal face against the wall! (instead of "Get your big Happy Meal ass over! Get over to the corner!") *Carter: Y'all had better clean it up! (instead of "this shit") *Lee's line, "Shit!" is muted. *Security guard: "Go shoot yourself." (instead of "screw") *Carter: You take your little sensitive--hey! Get out of the way! (instead of "You take your little sensitive ass up there and let me in! Get out of the way!") *Carter when the building blows up: Oh damn! (instead of "God damn!") *Carter: Think that I broke my stuff. (instead of "shit") *Johnson's line, "Oh, shit!" is changed to "OH!" *Johnson: I have my own stuff to deal with. (instead of "shit") *The part where Lee accidentally puts his hands on Johnson's breasts is cut out. *Bobby's line, "Shit," is edited out. *Clive: I ain't telling you zip. (instead of "shit") *Carter: Man, that is some greasy stuff. (instead of "shit") *Carter: I don't want that greasy stuff! (instead of "shit") *Carter: He got into some trouble again. (instead of "shit") *Carter: Fight me like a man! ("Shit!" after this line is cut out) *Carter: We kicked y'all! ("ass" is muted) *Carter's line "All y'all got your asses kicked!" is cut out. *Carter: Why you done dropped the damn badge?! (instead of "God damn") *Warren: Gina, Mary, and Joseph! (instead of "Jesus") *A scene in which Carter speaks with a female worker on the plane is cut out. *Carter: This is some nice stuff. (instead of "shit") *Carter: GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT THE DOOR! (instead of "shit") *Carter: Get your old rear out of here. (instead of "ass") *Carter's line, "Titty! Titty! Titty! Get them titties out of here," is cut out. *Dan Whitney: Hold your positions, now, damn it! (instead of "god-damn") *Carter: Push the button! ("god-damn" is cut out) *Soo-Yung: Push the damn button! (instead of "god-damn") *Lee: GOSH!! (instead of "Shit!") *Carter: Oh, lord. (instead of "shit") *Carter: OH NO! (instead of "OH SHIT!") *Carter: Next time, be polite to my guts! (instead of "nuts") *After Carter rejects Warren's offer, Dan's line, "Bitch..." is cut out. Rush Hour 2 *Carter: I can't believe I flew 10,000 miles for this! ("shit" is cut out) *The shot of the man's buttocks is cropped out. *Lee: I'm sick of your baloney. (instead of "bullshit") *Carter: I think you stepped in rat crap. (instead of "shit") *The storeowner's line, "Oh, Jesus" is cut out. *Lee's line "Oh, shit!" is cut out. *A different take is used in which Ricky Tan says "Where'd you get that? In a fortune cookie?" instead of "I hate that fortune cookie shit". *Carter: I'm gonna go downstairs in the – DAMN! (instead of "God DAMN!") *Lee: I can't believe I flew 10,000 miles for this!" ("shit" is muted) *Don Cheadle: His name is Lee, damn it! (instead of "god damn it") Rush Hour 3 *Carter: Damn! (instead of "God damn!" *Girl: This is bull! (instead of "bullshit") *Carter: That doesn't mean they don't blow stuff up. (instead of "shit") *Carter, after hitting himself with the weapon: Ow! (instead of, "Oh, shit!") *Some of the French assassin's lines are dubbed over in French. *Sister Agnes: This time, he called this gentleman a word that means "cat". ("...and another word that rhymes with 'maggot'" is cut out) *Lee: Just call him an a-hole! (instead of "asshole") *Carter when he is getting hit with the book: Damn! (instead of "God damn!") *Lee when Revi puts on the glove: Oh, no. (instead of "shit") *Carter: Lee, it's locked! ("Shit" is cut out) *Carter: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (instead of "SHIIIIIIIIIIT!!!") *Carter: I'm covered in stink! (instead of "shit") *The breasts and buttocks are censored on the showgirls. *George: I'll drink this stuff all day if I have to! (instead of "shit") *Carter: Holy mother! Lee! (instead of "Holy mother of Jesus!") *Carter: You are mixed up in some weird stuff, lady! (instead of "shit") *Carter's line, "Shit..." before throwing the gun away is cut out. *Carter: OH! (instead of "OH SHIT!") *Carter: You didn't do jack! (instead of "shit") *Chris Tucker in a blooper: Oh! You alright? ("shit" is muted)